Flavorants, e.g., compounds and compositions that provide pleasing tastes and aromas to other articles, are often incorporated into consumer products, such as smoking and smokeless articles, to increase the aesthetic enjoyment thereof. However, some flavorants are easily volatilized, escaping during storage and before the article is used.
It is desirable, therefore, to reduce or minimize migration and loss of flavorants in consumer products, and in particular in tobacco products, such as smoking articles and smokeless tobacco, so that a larger proportion of the applied flavorant is available to the consumer, even after the product has been stored for a period of time. In addition, it is desirable to provide flavorants to consumer products in such a way that multiple flavors can be applied, and their release characteristics controlled, in order to provide consumers with a consistently enjoyable experience.